Hum Dil De chuke Sanam
by Ravu161
Summary: jab aap ko kisi sea first sight love hota hai or destiny aap ki sadhi usi insaan kea sath fix kar deati hai & you marry with her and after marriage one or two day later you know that she love some one else than what will you do...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: hello friends how are you all , and I am not back actually mera 3 tarik ka paper postpone ho gaya tha or wo ab 16 ko ho raha hai or 16 wala paper 28 ko…so gap bahut hai to socha new story post kar du…..hope u all like it :)**_

_**In Mall**_

_**Girl: **__Aj to maja a gaya , shoping kar kea….._

_**Girl2: **__ha yr…ab kaha janea ka plan hai _

_**Girl: **__ab sida ghar…._

_**Girl2**__: kya ! itna jaldi…._

_**Girl: **__tujea yea jaldi lag raha hai….allready itna late ho gaya hai….at the same time her phone rang and she check the id….and smile came on her face and then she receive the call…..on call…hello…ha…_

_**Or wo esea hi baatei kar nea mea kho raki hoti hai….after 2-3 min wo kisi sea takra jati hai or us kea bag or phone nichea gir jatea hai….**_

_**Girl: **__deak kar nahi chal saktea kya…._

_**Boy did not say any thing because he lost in girl beauty….then girl pick up phone and bag**_

_**Girl: **__(in angry voice) sunae nahi deata kya…..&amp; then boy came from thought_

_**Boy: **__I am sorry…._

_**Girl:**__ looo…..sorry bolnea sea kaam ho jayega…..tumari waja sea mera phone tut gaya hai…._

_**Boy:**__ I am really sorry , mea ap ko naya phone dila dunga…_

_**Girl:**__ lo ab yea mr. paiso ka roab dika rahe hai….._

_**Boy:**__ ap galat samj rahi hai….._

_**Girl:**__ acha to mea galat samj rahi hu…then girl 2 said_

_**Girl2:**__ area chod na…_

_**Girl:**__ area kesea chod do esea…_

_**Girl2: **__deak abhi late ho raha hai…es ko baad mea deak lena…..or uncle bhi wait kar rahe honge…._

_**Girl to boy**__ – tumea to mea baad mea deak lungi…..and then both girl and boy also left from there_

_**In Girl car**_

_**Girl2:**__ wesea galti teari thi…tu hi deak kar nahi chal rahi thi…._

_**Girl:**__ kya! Galti meri hai….oh tu to bolegi hi….tera dil jo a gaya hoga us per…_

_**Girl2:**__ tu kabhi to apni galti maan liya kar….._

_**Girl:**__ jab galti karungi tab to manungi na…..or wesea sach sach bata tera dil a gaya na us per….._

_**Girl2:**__ tujea kese pata…._

_**Girl:**__ bachpan sea janti hu…..jaha pea koe handsome ladka deaka nahi wahi per tera dil phisal jata hai….and she smile_

_**Girl2:**__ kya tu bhi…_

_**Girl:**__ soch yea kesa lagega Mr. Unknown Weds Priya….and she laugh_

_**Priya:**__ tu kabhi nahi sudregi…&amp; and both start laughing…..&amp; then both reach there respective home_

_**In Girl Home**_

_Girl open the door and enter inside &amp; see that her father sitting on couch &amp; she went there_

_**Girl:**__ dad ap yaha pea….i mean ap to apnea dost sea milnea janea walea thea na…_

_**G.d: **__ha , or mea us sea mil kar bhi a gaya or pata hai ek good news hai…_

_**Girl:**__ acha! Kya good news hai….._

_**G.d:**__ wo menea apnea dost kea beatea(son) kea sath tumari sadhi fix kar di hai….._

_**Girl:**__ (shock) kya…..yea ap kya bol rahea hai dad…..ap ko pata hai na mea….her dad cut_

_**G.d:**__ ha mujea pata hai , es lia meanea tumara rishta fix kiya hai….._

_**Girl:**__ (in teary voice) mea yea sadhi nahi karungi…..&amp; she goes to her room but her dad voice stop her_

_**G.d:**__ teak hai shreya , agar tu yea sadhi nahi kareagi to mera mara muhaa(mouth) deakegi…..and then he went from there…..tears following down from her eyes_

_**Shreya:**__ dad…..then she also went her room_

_**On the other hand **_

_**Boy Home**_

_Boy came inside home &amp; he goes to room but his dad voice stop his_

_**B.d:**__ beta…_

_**Boy:**__ ha dad…._

_**B.d:**__ wo mujea tum sea jaruri baat kar ni hai…._

_**Boy:**__ ji dad boliyea… _

_**B.d:**__ wo menea tumari sadhi apnea dost ki beati sea fix kar di hai…...kya tum tayar ho es sadhi kea lia…..but boy did not listen because he lost in his own thought he thinking about shreya_

_**B.d:**__ to tum nea kya soch hai…..me ha samju…but no reply come then he said in bit loud voice….kya mea ha samju…..and then boy came tu reality…._

_**Boy: **__ha le….but his dad cut_

_**B.d:**__ I know daya tum meri baat ko kabhi nahi talogea…..mea abhi yea kush kabri apnea dost ko dea kar ata hu…and then he leave from there_

_**Daya:**__ (Pov) dad nea meri puri baat bhi nahi suni….mea to yea khea raha tha….ha kis lia dad…..pata nahi kis kush kabri ki baat kar rahea thea dad…and then he went his room_

_**A/N: so friends kesa tha chapter , should I continue or not and sorry for spelling mistake and es kea baad abhirika ki story post karungi hope 2-3 days mea post kar du**_

_**Tkcr all and kp smilling :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: hello friends , how are u all…..enjoy the chapter**_

_**Next Day (In Daya home)**_

_**Daya and Daya Dad sitting on dining table for breakfast…**_

_**Daya: **__wesea dad ap kal kis kushi ki baat kar rahea thea_

_**d.d:**__ kal bataya to tha….._

_**Daya:**__ dad actually wo….and he tell him all , that he thinking some think else that's why he did not listen what his dad say_

_d.d immediately get up and daya also get up_

_**Daya: **__kya hua dad , aap itna pareshan ku lag rahea hai…_

_**d.d:**__ wo beta…..&amp; than he tell him all that he fix his marriage with his friend daughter….._

_**Daya:**__ ( in shock) what! Yea ap nea kya kiya dad….aap nea meri shaadi fix kar di…..mea yea shaadi nahi karunga….._

_**d.d:**__ beta , esa nahi ho sakta…..menea unea ha bol diya hai es shaadi kea lia…._

_**Daya:**__ aap kuch bhi kar kea un ko mana kar dijiyea…._

_**d.d: **__teak hai beta…..leakin us sea phealea tum yea deak lo…and he give him envelope _

_**Daya:**__ yea kya hai dad…_

_**d.d:**__ es mea us ladki ki photo hai…..ek baar deak lea….us kea baad tu shaadi nahi kar na chata to ham mana kar dengea un ko…..and then he leave from there and went his room_

_**daya:**__ (pov) deaku ya nahi deaku photo ko…chal daya ek baar deaklea wesea bhi mana kar na hi hai to ek baar deaklea….and than he open envelope and smile came on her face…yea to wahi ladki hai mall wahi , yani meri shaadi es sea honea wali hai….and he feel that he is in 9 cloud , ab dad ko kya bolu….abhi to mana kar diya and than he think some think and went to his dad room….and sit near his dad_

_**d.d:**__ kya hua ladki pasand nahi ae….koe nahi ham mana kar deatea hai….._

_**daya:**__ (immediately) nahi nahi dad…ab ap nea un ko ha bol di hai , or mea nahi chata ki aap dono dosto mea koe problem ho…..es lia mea shaadi kea lia tyar hu_

_**d.d:**__ kya sach mea _

_**Daya:**__ ha dad…and than both hug each other and than seprate_

_**d.d:**__ acha ab mea un sea shaadi ki date ki baat kar kea ata hu….and then leave from there and daya went to his room and sit on bed and again he open envelope and seeing shreya photo and smile came on his face and he lost in shreya beauty…..background music_

_**Pahle kabhi….haan…..hain pahel kabhi**_

_**Na mera haal Aaesa hua….**_

_**Meri neend gayi chain khone laga**_

_**Kuch to hone laga…haan…kuch to hone laga…(2)**_

_**Paheli mohabbat ka ehsaas hai ye…(2)**_

_**Kaise batao ki kya pyaas hai ye….**_

_**Kun tadapne laga , kun dhadakne laga**_

_**Kuch to hone laga…haan…haan**_

_**Kuch to hone laga**_

_**Mehboob chaahat ki rahoan mein milke…..(2)**_

_**Pure huve saare Armaan dil ke.**_

_**Ab-sanam darmiyaan**_

_**Na rahi dooriyaan…teri zulfoan tale**_

_**Mein to sone laga…..**_

_**Kuch to hone laga…(2)**_

_**Pahle kabhi….haan…..hain pahel kabhi**_

_**Na mera haal Aaesa hua….**_

_**Meri neend gayi chain khone laga**_

_**Kuch to hone laga…haan…kuch to hone laga…**_

_**On The Other Hand (shreya Home)**_

_**Shreya came from ouside and she goes to her room but her dad stop her**_

_**s.d:**__ shreya….._

_**shreya:**__ yes dady…._

_**s.d:**__ yea lo…..&amp; he also give shreya same envelope…..which daya dad give daya…_

_**shreya:**__ yea kya hai dad…_

_**s.d:**__ khud hi khol kar deak…and he open envelope and shock after seeing daya photo_

_**shreya:**__ yea kya hai dad…_

_**s.d:**__ yea wahi ladka hai jis sea teri shaadi fix hue hai….._

_**shreya:**__ dad menea phealea bhi kaha hai…mea Aman kea alawa kisi or sea shaadi nahi karungi…or es sea to bilkul bhi nahi….._

_**s.d:**__ (in loude voice) shreya…menea bhi ek baar bol diya to bol diya , tumari shaadi daya sea hi hogi , that's final….._

_**shreya: **__menea bhi bol diya dad , mea shaadi karungi to sirf Aman sea…&amp; than she leaving but stop after hearing loud voice….and she turn &amp; see that her dad lying on floor and she run toward her dad &amp; said (in teary voice) __**'dad….dad…akhea(eyes) koliyea , yea kya ho gaya aap ko'**__…and than he dial ambulance number and than some time later ambulance came and they went to hospital…._

_Shreya standing out side of I.C.U room…some time later docter came_

_**Shreya:**__ doctor dad kesea hai….._

_**Doctor:**__ deakiyea…..unea abhi minor heart-attack aya hai…._

_**Shreya:**__ (shock) kya…tears rolling down from her eyes…_

_**Docter: **__samaliyea apnea aap ko…deakiyea abhi to miner-attack aya hai , aap ko un ka pura khayal rak na hoga…..or ha ek khaas baat un kea samnea esi koe bhi baat mat kijiyea jin sea un ko fir sea attack ayea….es sea un ki jaan bhi ja rakti hai…and than he leave from there and shreya went inside I.C.U room and sit nea her dad…and tears following down continuously….and than she wiped her tears _

_**Shreya:**__ (in loving tone) dad…..&amp; her dad slowly – slowly open eyes_

_**Shreya:**__ ab aap kese ho….._

_**s.d:**__ mea teak hu beta…kya tu meri akhri wish puri karegi…..kya pata es kea baad mea rahu ya na rahu….._

_**shreya:**__ (in teary voice) esa mat kahiyea dad….deakna aap jaldi hi teak ho jayengea…..or tab aap ki shari baat manungi….._

_**s.d:**__ nahi muj sea wada kar tu meri baat maneagi…._

_**Shreya:**__ teak hai dad…..mea aap ki baat manugi …promise…_

_**s.d:**__ mea chata hu tu daya sea shaadi kar lea…_

_**shreya:**__ dad menea phealea bhi kaha hai , mea yea shaadi nahi karungi….._

_**s.d:**__ aahhhhh!_

_**Shreya:**__ kya hua dad aap ko….mea abhi docter ko bulati hu…._

_**s.d:**__ nahi beta….phealea promise kar tu daya sea shaadi karegi….._

_**shreya:**__ phealea mea doctor ko bulati hu…_

_**s.d:**__ na….nahi…aahhhhh!...phealea tu promise kar_

_**shreya:**__ teak hai dad mea promise kar ti hu….mea daya sea shaadi karungi….and than she call doctor and she stand outside I.C.U , here doctor give him injection and than he sleep_

_outside I.C.U _

_shreya: (pov) dad mea shaadi to kar lungi…leakin usea wo kushi nahi dea paungi…..mea usea apnea dil mea wo jaga nahi dea paungi jo Aman ki hai…and tears following down form her eyes….._

_After 3-4 days later shreya kea dad ko discharge mil jata hai….or wo sab shaadi ki tyari mea jut jatea hai…_

_**A/N: so kesa tha chapter and next chapter mea Dareya ki shaadi fir to anea wale chapter mea dareya hi hongi :)**_

_**Thanks to all Guest:)**_

_**Vin8: thanku dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Ishika: thanks dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**JannatFairy: thanku so much dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Bhumi.98: thanks dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Guest: it is Dareya story or don't warry happy ending hi hogi , thanku dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Disani: thanku dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Jebagomes1: thanks yr , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_** .50: thanku so much yr , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Fatisid: thanks a lot yr , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Puja: thanku dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Guest149: thanks dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Anaya: yes dear , aap mujea di bula sakte ho , mujea bahut khusi hogi , thanku sis , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Blair.64: thanku so much dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Shah Khanam: thanku dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Jasdeep: thanku dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Crazyforpurvi: thanks a lot dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Topaz007: thanks dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Mithi: thanks dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**Saney: thanku dear , kp smiling :) Tkcr**_

_**And sorry agar mea kisi ka name bhul gae ho **_

_**Tkcr All , Kp Smiling :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: enjoy the chapter :)**_

_**Some day later Dareya marriage day came or Dareya ki marriage ho jati hai…or shreya daya kea ghar chali jati hai…**_

_**In daya home**_

_**Daya and Shreya sitting on couch for some Rasams…and than some time later all Rasams finished and all huest leave**_

_**d.d: **__shreya beta….tum thak gae hogi ja kar tab tak room mea aram kar lo…..and shreya nooded and leave from there_

_**daya: **__acha dad ab mea bhi chalta hu…mea bhi bahut thak gaya hu….._

_**d.d:**__ ha pata hai kitna thak gaya hai…..itni bhi kya jaldi hai…..thoda dear baad kar tea hai….and he nooded_

_**In daya Room**_

_**Shreya open her bag and take photo and sit on bed**_

_**Shreya: (to herself) **__I am sorry Aman…..I am really sorry and tears rolling down from his eyes…mea tumari jaga kisi or ko kabhi nahi dea paungi…mea kabi kisi or ki nahi ho paungi and she start crying….and than she here some voice and than she wiped her tears or wo photo ko pillow kea nichea rak thi hai or fir soonea ka natak kar ti hai…or fir daya ata hai or shreya ko deakta hai or smile us kea face per a jati hai…._

_**Daya: (pov) **__sootea hua kitni pyari lag ti hai…lag ta hai kaafi thak gae hai….koi nahi kal baat kar lunga and than he also sleep_

_**Next day**_

_Daya utta hai or deakta hai shreya waha nahi hoti hai , wo jaldi utata(get up) hai or fresh ho kar nichea a jata hai or deakta hai shreya kichen mea hoti hai…or us kea dad dining table mea…or wo bhi dining table mea beat(sit) jata hai…..or us ki eyes bas shreya ko hi deakti reati hai….._

_d.d see that or wo khasnea lagtea hai….._

_**daya:**__ kya hua dad…_

_**d.d:**__ mujea kuch nahi hua…..leakin tujea bahut kuch ho gaya hai…..and daya blush…or fir shreya breakfast lea kar ati hai or surve karti hai….._

_**d.d:**__ shreya beta , tum bhi beatho(sit)….._

_**daya:**__ ha tum bhi beatho….daya looking shreya but shreya did not look daya…._

_**Shreya:**__ nahi aap log kha lo , mea baad mea kha lungi….._

_**d.d:**__ daya….._

_**daya:**__ ji dad_

_**d.d:**__ aj mr. joshi kea sath meeting hai…to tum deak lena…_

_**daya:**__ (in shock) dad kal hi to shaadi hue hai or aj office….._

_**d.d:**__ ha to…_

_**daya:**__ kya mea ek-do din ki chutti lea sakta hu…_

_**d.d:**__ kya…..nahi tum chutti nahi lea sakte….._

_**daya:**__ but ku dad…and than d.d hand over envelope to daya….shreya seeing this…..and daya take and when he open smile came on his face….and than said ' dad yea to ' ….._

_**d.d:**__ ha yea tumare honeymoon ki ticket hai shimla ki…._

_Daya immediately hug and said ' thanku dad'_

_**d.d:**__ welcome beta…..or ab samjea ku nahi mil sakti chutti , es lia aj or kal sara kaam khatam kar dena , parso ki tumari flight hai…_

_**daya:**__ (smile) ok dad….._

_**shreya:**__ mea abhi ae….and see went to room_

_**in room**_

_she came and start crying_

_**in hall**_

_**daya:**__ (pov) kuch to baat hai…..mujea esa ku lag raha hai jesea shreya kush nahi hai….whole day pass like this_

_**At night they all finished there dinner and then shreya went to room and daya came some time later and see that shreya sleep**_

_**Daya: (pov) **__ kuch to baat hai , jo yea chupa rahi …pata lagana padega and than he also sleep_

_**Next Day**_

_**Daya utta hai or deakta hai shreya room mea nahi hai fir wo fresh hota hai or fir mirror mea apnea baal(hair) bananea lag ta hai…..tabhi us ko mirror mea kuch dik ta hai shreya kea pillow kea nichea or fir wo pillow uttata hai or usea waha ek photo milti hai…..**_

_**Daya: (pov) **__ yea kon hai…..or shreya ke pillow kea nichea….esa kya hai jo wo chupa rahi hai , aaj to pata lagana hi hoga…whole day pass like this…._

_In night they finished there dinner…daya shreya sea pehale hi chala gaya room mea….thodi time baad shreya bhi a jati hai or jeasea hi wo room mea enter hoti hai wo daya ko deak kar shock ho jati hai….or wo bina daya sea najrea milayea bed ki taraf jati hai leakin daya ki voice sun kar wo ruk jati hai…_

_**Daya:**__ shreya ek min….mujea tum sea baat kar ni hai…..tum easa behave ku kar rahi ho…jab bhi mea tumarea pass anea ki kosis karta hu , tum muj sea utna hi dur jati ho….or yea kon hai , showing him Aman photo…shreya aman ki phoyo deak ti hai or daya sea lea leati hai….daya yea deak kar shock ho jata hai…_

_**Daya:**__ shreya yea kon hai…but shreya replay nahi deati…..(loude voice) shreya mujea javab chyea yea kon hai…shreya irritate ho jati hai and than said – yea Aman hai….._

_**Daya:**__ kon Aman…bolo shreya kon Aman….._

_**Shreya:**__ mea or Aman ek dhusrea sea pyar kat tea hai…daya yea sun kar shock ho jata hai…..or 2 or 3 drops tears ki us ki eyes sea nikal ti hai…_

_**Daya:**__ (in teary voice ) to fir tum nea muj sea shaadi ku ki…_

_**Shreya:**__ dad ki waja sea…and she tell him that us kea dad ko heart – attack aya tha , jis waja sea us nea yea shaadi ki_

_Daya in same condition and said – Aman kaha hai…_

_**Shreya: **__wo es time London mea , waha us ka concert hai….._

_**Daya:**__ tumare dad ko aman sea kya problem thi….._

_**Shreya:**__ wo tumari taraha rich nahi hai….deako mea ek baat abhi clear kar deati hu , mea sirf aman sea pyar kar ti hu or hamesa kar ti rahungi…mea tumea wo kushi nahi dea paungi….yea sun kar daya puri taraha ttut jata or wo waha sea chala jata hai guest room mea…_

_Shreya bed per beat(sit) jati hai or aman ki photo deak kar ronea lag jati hai…in guest room daya shreya ki photo apnea pocket sea nikal ta hai or tears rolling down from his eyes….on the other hand in London , in Aman room…..aman kea hath mea bhi shreya ki photo hoti hai or us ki eyes sea bhi tears nikaltea rahatea hai….Background music_

_**Main toh jiya no maro**_

_**Hai ve das main ki kara**_

_**Dil jude bina hi tut gaye hath mile **_

_**Bina hi chuut gaye…**_

_**Ki likhe ne lekh kismat ne**_

_**Baar – Baar rod akhiyan tainu jo na vekh sakiyan**_

_**Khole aaye aaj kudrat ne **_

_**Kataan main ki ve din teri soth tere bin**_

_**Main toh jiya na mara**_

_**Chan se jo tute koi sapna**_

_**Jag suna suna lage**_

_**Jag suna suna lage**_

_**Koi rahe na jab apna**_

_**Jag suna suna lage**_

_**Jag suna suna lage**_

_**Hai to yeh kyun hota hai**_

_**Jab yeh dil rota hai**_

_**Roya sisak sisak ki hawayein**_

_**Jag suna lage**_

_**Chan se jo tute koi sapna**_

_**Jag suna suna lage**_

_**Jag suna suna lage**_

_**Koi rahe na jab aapna **_

_**Jag suna suna lage**_

_**Jag suna suna lage reeeeeeeeee**_

_**Suna lage reeeee**_

_**Roothi rothi sari raatein**_

_**Fikhe fiche sare din**_

_**Virani si virani hai**_

_**Aur ek hum hai pyaar ke bin**_

_**Har palchin**_

_**Chan se jo tute koi sapna**_

_**Jag suna suna lage**_

_**Jag suna suna lage**_

_**Song slowly – slowly over hota hai…or un teeno ko pata nahi chal ta kab un ki ankh(eyes) lag jati hai…..**_

_**A/N: so kesa tha….ab kya hoga daya ko sach ka pata chal gaya…and sorry for spelling mistake…and friends agar esea hi review atea rahenge to jaldi jaldi update milegi :)**_

_**Thanku to all guest and guest plsss kam sea kam ap sab log apnea name ka first ya last word to lik hi sakte hai…..**_

_**Thanku to Blair.64 , Jasdeep , Shreyadaya , JannatFairy , Mahesh15 , guest149 , disani , vampire's feeling , Rk , aashvin , jebagomes1 , crazyforpurvi , ashu , saney , rajvigirl , Anubhab Mondal , .50 , shah khanam , mithi , vin8 , tkcr kp smiling :)**_

_**Yusra Aqeel: don't worry dear happy ending hi hogi…thanku so much , kp smiling :)**_

_**Chitra: thanku dear for liking this…..ya lets see shreya ko daya sea pyar hota hai nahi…..tkcr , kp smiling :)**_

_**Bhumi98: thanku dear , kp smiling :) and es kea next chapter sea Dareya hi hongea**_

_**Anaya: thanku sis and meri bhi koe sis nahi hai….and me also happy…kp smiling :)**_

_**Fati sid: I also don't like Aman balki job bi Dareya kea bich mea ata hai…or ab thanku nahi bolungi….kp smiling ;)**_

_**Guest: mea bilkul bhi bura nahi manti dear :) agar koe idea aya to mea jarur likungi bew story mea jis mea daya sir ki majburi ho…..thanku dear , tkcr**_

_**Guest: yes dear , shreya ko ehsaas hoga but abhi nahi baad mea…..thanku dear tkcr :)**_

_**Thanku to all**_

_**Tkcr**_

_**Kp smiling :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Next Day **_

_**In guest room , daya wake up and see that he sleep whole night in chair…..and in his mind there is shreya word running , he didn't know what to do further…..than he freshen up and went to hall and see that shreya preparing food &amp; his dad reading newspaper so he went near her dad**_

_**Daya: **__ good morning dad… _

_**d.d:**__ good morning beta…_

_**daya:**__ ok dad , bye….mea office ja raha hu….._

_**d.d:**__ itna jaldi…breakfast to kar kea ja…._

_**Daya:**__ dad mera man nahi hai , mea baad mea kha lunga and he leave from there_

_**d.d:**__ esea kya hua…jo khanea ke bina ek minute bhi nahi reasakta wo aaj bina breakfast kea jar aha hai….daya and daya dad convo shreya listen and she feel guilty for her behavior of yesterday night…._

_**On other hand **_

_**In daya office , he was thinking whole day about shreya &amp; yesterday night…**_

_**At Night **_

_**All three sitting on dining table…**_

_**d.d:**__ to bahu ho gae tyari…_

_**shreaya:**__ (confuse) ji kon si tyari…._

_**d.d:**__ area shimla ki._

_**Shreya:**__ wo…but daya cut_

_**Daya:**__ (lit bit angry voice) mera ho gaya , mea room mea ja raha hu….and he leave from there_

_**d.d:**__ esea kya hua , shuba sea ajeeb behave kar raha hai…_

_**In daya **_

_Daya went near window said looking sky – ku bhagwan ku aap nea merea sath esa kiya tears rolling down from his eyes…..and than he turn and see that shreya stand there and than he wiped her tears…._

_**Daya:**__ acha hua tum a gae mujea tum sea baat karni hai….._

_**Shreya:**__ sorry wo mea kal…..daya cut_

_**Daya: **__tum ku sorry bol rahi ho….galti tumari nahi hai , hamari destiny mea yahi lika tha…._

_**Shreya:**__ leakin…again daya cut_

_**Daya:**__ deako , jo bhi hua hai usea ham badal to nahi saktea…..but meanea ek decision liya hai…._

_**Shreya:**__ kesa decision….._

_Daya turn other side and said – meanea yea decision liya hai ( pause for 2 second )….ki mea tumea or Aman ko milaunga….and tears rollowing down from his eyes_

_**Shreya:**__ (shock) kya…..than daya wiped his tears &amp; turn and said – Ha , mea tumea or Aman ko milaunga….after listening this shreya hug daya_

_**Shreya:**__ thanku daya….thanku so much…and than she separate from hug…..leakin dad , jab unea pata chalega to…_

_**Daya:**__ tum dad ki chinta mat karo , dad sea mea baat kar lunga…_

_**Shreya:**__ leakin tum…_

_**Daya: **__( in pain full smile ) shreya jab es rishtea mea pyar hi nahi hai to na tum kush reapaogi or na mea….mea dad sea baat karta hu…and he leaving but shreya voice stop daya_

_**Shreya:**__ daya….and daya turn and said – hmmmmm_

_**Shreya:**__ (smile) friends…._

_**Daya:**__ (to smile) friends….both shake hands and than daya leave from there_

_**In daya dad room**_

_d.d sitting on chair and reading book , than daya came and said – dad_

_d.d close book and keep aside and said – aooo….and than daya came inside_

_**d.d:**__ tyari ho gae….._

_**daya:**__ dad wo…wo…._

_**d.d:**__ kya hua….._

_**daya:**__ wo dad , ham shimla in ja saktea…_

_**d.d:**__ what , but ku…than daya tell him every thing….._

_**d.d:**__ (in anger) kya…..wo esa kesea kar sakta hai , mere beatea kea sath ….mea abhi us sea baat kar ta hu….._

_**daya:**__ nahi dad plsssss aap esa kuch nahi karengea…._

_**d.d:**__ leakin…..daya again cut_

_**daya:**__ plsssssssssssss dad….._

_**d.d:**__ teak hai….leakin ab tu kya karega and than daya tell him about his decision_

_**d.d:**__ (in angry tone) tu pagal ho gaya….tu kya bol raha hai pata hai tujea kuch…._

_**Daya:**__ ha dad mujea pata hai mea kya bol raha hu , dad aap samajnea ki kosis kariyea….yea rishta us ki marji kea khilaf hua hai…..na wo kush rea payegi or na hi mea…._

_**d.d:**__ leakin tu to us sea pyar karta hai….._

_**daya:**__ ha…leakin wo Aman sea pyar karti hai…and pain full smile came on his face_

_**d.d:**__ leakin daya….daya cut_

_**daya:**__ dad plsssssss…..mujea aap kea saharea ki jarurat hai es time , plsss_

_**d.d:**__ teak hai…..and daya hug and than separate_

_**daya:**__ thanku dad…..and he was about to move but d.d voice stop daya_

_**d.d:**__ daya , ek minute meri puri baat to sun lo_

_**daya:**__ (confuse) puri baat…_

_**d.d:**__ ha puri baat….meri ek shart hai…_

_**daya:**__ (confuse) kon si shart…_

_**d.d:**__ mea chata hu , tum es kea baad aapni life mea agea bado…._

_**Daya:**__ dad leakin…d.d cut_

_**d.d:**__ ab decision tumara hai…..daya think some time and said – teak hai…..and than he leave from there_

_here shreya waiting for daya and than daya come_

_**shreya:**__ kya kaha dad nea…._

_**Daya:**__ (with fake smile) dad bhi maan gae…..shreya immediately hug daya and than separate _

_**Shreya: **__thanku so much , mea bata nahi sakti kitni kush hu mea aaj , thanku…_

_**Daya:**__ wo to tumare face sea pata chal raha hai , tum kitni kush ho…leakin mea tum sea gussa hu…_

_**Shreya:**__ gussa ku…._

_**Daya:**__ abhi ham dost banea or abhi tum thanku bol rahi ho…_

_**Shreya:**__ (smile) ok….ab nahi bolungi….._

_**Daya:**__ acha tumare pass , Aman ka London wala address hai….._

_**Shreya:**__ ha hai…._

_**Daya:**__ teak hai , abhi tum aaram karo kal baat kartea hai agea…._

_**Shreya:**__ ok…..and than both sleep daya on couch and shreya on bed…_

_**A/N: so friends kesa tha , ab agea kya hoaga…**_

_**Thanku to all who review in previous chapter , thanks a lot :)**_

_**One more thing friends , yea story HDDCS movie kea us sea hai….es story ki summary mere bro nea mujea batae thi , I only know summary menea movie abhi tak nahi deaki….i portrait it on my way**_

_**Thanku all**_

_**Tkcr**_

_**Kp smiling :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Next day shreya wokeup &amp; see daya sleeping peacefully , smile came on her face_

**Shreya: **_(pov) kitna galat soach ti thi mea daya kea bare mea n she smile &amp; went from there…some time later daya also woke up and freshnup &amp; went to hall_

_**In hall**_

_Daya sit on couch &amp; read newspaper than shreya come with two mug of coffee in her hand_

_**Shreya:**__ daya….._

_**Daya:**__ ha…._

_**Shreya: **__coffee (hand over to daya)_

_**Daya:**__ thanku…wesea dad kaha hai…_

_**Shreya: **__dad aaj jaldi office chale gae hai._

_**Daya:**__ ok , mea bhi chalta hu…_

_**Shreya: **__leakin breakfast….._

_**Daya:**__ wo mea office mea kar lunga…..abhi late ho raha hai &amp; he leaving but stop at door &amp; said " ha ek or baat aaj din mea ready reana shopping kar nea jayengea"._

_**Shreya:**__ teak hai…and he leave from there_

_**In office**_

_Daya sitting on chair and his dad voice running on his mind "__** us kea baad tu aapni life mea agea badega promise me"**__… "__**teak hai dad , I promise u".**_

_**Daya: (pov)**__ I am sorry dad , mea aapni life mea kabhi bhi agea nahi bad paunga….mea kabhi aap sea kiya promise nahi nibha paunga…..one drop of tears fell from his eyes…n half day pass like this and than he went home...n than they both went for shopping_

_**In mall**_

_They both done there shopping so its time for lunch_

_**Shreya: **__ daya bhuk lag rahi hai…._

_**Daya:**__ bhuk…..tum nea khana nahi khaya kya?_

_**Shreya:**__ (making sad face) nahi…._

_**Daya: **__ku?_

_**Shreya: **__ wo tum nea bhi to nahi khaya hai , to mea kesea?_

_**Daya: **__menea kaha tha na mea office mea kha lunga…_

_**Shreya: **__leakin khaya to nahi na…._

_**Daya:**__ yea tum sea kis nea kaha…_

_**Shreya: **__muj sea kisi nea nahi kaha….._

_**Daya: **__to fir…_

_**Shreya: **__itnea dino mea tumea itna to jaan gae hu , ki tum bahar ka nahi khatea….._

_**Daya: **__yea tum sea kis nea kaha_

_**Shreya: **__ bas jaan gae , u know na antaryami n all….and both bust into laugh_

_**Daya: **__chalo ab…_

_**Shreya: **__ kaha…_

_**Daya: khana khanea or kaha…..**_

_**Shreya: **__but tumea to bahar ka khana pasand nahi hai na…._

_**Daya: **__ha mujea bahar ka pasand nahi hai like restaurant ka but mujea street food bahut pasand hai_

_**Shreya:**__ street food…._

_**Daya: ha ku tum nea kabi nahi khaya….**_

_**Shreya: nahi…..**_

_**Daya: **__ kya? Agar tum nea street food nahi kahaya to kuch nahi khaya fir….__**vada pav , paw bhaji , pani puri , bhel puri **__….aahhhhh muha mea pani aa gaya , area kanda bhaji to bhul hi gaya…._

_**Shreya: **__ bas – bas aab mere muha mea bhi pani a raha hai…._

_**Daya: **__ acha , fir to hamea jaldi jana hoga nahi to tumarea pani (water) ki waja sea yaha Mumbai mea baad aa jayegi….n he start laughing….._

_**Shreya: **__daya…n she also start laughing_

_**Daya: **__chalo ab n they went from there_

_**In Road**_

_Stole wala = sw _

_Wo dono vada pav kea stole kea pass jatea hai…._

_**Daya: **__bhaiya ji , do vada pav dena…_

_Sw: yea lijiyea….n he hand over one daya n another to shreya….n then they start eating_

_**Shreya: **__waw daya yea to bahut tasty hai….._

_**Daya: **__kaha tha na , agar tum nea street food nahi khaya to kuch nahi khaya…._

_**Shreya: **__ha…_

_**Shreya to sw – **__bhaiya ek or…_

_**Sw: **__yea lijiyea…n shreya take it n start eating_

_Daya watching all expression of shreya and lost in her innocent face…background music_

_**Lafzon se jo tha pare**_

_**Khaalipan ko jo bhare**_

_**Kuchh to tha tere mere darmiyaan**_

_**Rishte ko kya mo doon**_

_**Naata yeh abb tod doon**_

_**Ya phir yun hi chhod doon , darmiyaan**_

_**Benaam rishta who….**_

_**Benaam rishta who , bechain karta jo**_

_**Ho naa…sake jo bayaan darmiyaan**_

_**Darmiyaan Darmiyaan**_

_**Darmeyaan Darmiyan**_

_**Kuchh to tha tere mere darmiyaan**_

_**Haaye**_

_**Darmiyaan Darmiyaan**_

_**Darmeyaan Darmiyan**_

_**Kuchh to tha tere mere darmiyaan**_

_**Daya came out from thought when shreya call**_

_**Shreya: **__daya…_

_**Daya: ha…**_

_**Shreya: **__kaha khoyea ho…._

_**Daya: **__kahi nahi…..and than they left from there n there day pass like this_

_**In daya home around 9 pm**_

_**In Daya room**_

_**Daya**__: packing ho gae….._

_**Shreya:**__ ha ho gae hai…._

_**Daya: **__acha tum nea aapnea papa sea baat ki….i mean unea pata hai ki ham kal London ja rahea hai….._

_**Shreya:**__ ( with sad face) nahi…or bata kea bhi koe fayada nahi hoga…wo en sab kea lia kabhi nahi manengea….._

_**Daya went near shreya &amp; put hand on shreya hand and said – **__deako shreya mea tumea force nahi kar raha hu but merea khayal sea tumea ek baar aapnea dad ko yea baat bata deani chyea…..agar baad mea unea kahi or sea pata chalegi to unea kitna bura lagega…._

_**Shreya: **__sayad tum teak bol rahea ho…_

_**Daya:**__ tum baat karo tab tak mea dad sea baat kar kea ata hu…_

_**Shreya: **__ok n daya leave from there and shreya dial her dad number…..on call_

_**Shreya: **__hello dad….kesea ho aap….._

_**s.d: **__mea teak hu….tu keasi hai_

_**Shreya: **__mea bhi teak hu dad….._

_**s.d:**__ or daya kesa hai…._

_**Shreya: **__wo bhi teak hai….._

_**s.d: **__wesea tujea daya kesa laga….i mean tu khush hai…..._

_**Shreya: **__daya to bahut achea hai…..n mea khush hu…_

_**s.d: **__i know tujea daya pasand ayega…..i am happy ki tu daya kea sath khush hai….._

_**Shreya: **__dad mea khush hu…..leakin…._

_**s.d: **__kya hua shreya?_

_**Shreya: **__dad wo…kal ham London ja rahea hai…._

_**s.d: **__area yea to bahut achi baat hai…_

_**Shreya: **__ha dad but than shreya told him all that daya know her and aman relation n wo waha unea milanea kea lia lea ja raha hai….._

_**s.d: (**__in shocking tone) kya?...yea tu kya bol rahi hai…_

_**Shreya: **__mea teak bol rahi hu dad….._

_**s.d:**__ deak shreya , mea ek hi baat bolunga baki teri marji….tujea daya jesa ladka kahii nahi milega….or jab tujea es baat ka ehasas ho , tab kahi bahut late na ho jayea…Tkcr n he cut the call….._

_**Shreya: **__dad…dad…..but her dad cut the call…. N some time later all sleep_

_**Next day**_

_**They reach airport**_

_**Daya: **__ok dad ham chaltea hai ….n they take bless _

_**d.d: **__ok beta , aapna khayal rakna….n than they do all formality &amp; sit to there seat….._

_and next day they reach London around evening…n than they went hotle_

_**In Draycott Hotle **_

_**They went to reception**_

_**Receptionist: **__yes sir…_

_**Daya: **__we want two rooms…._

_**Receptionist: **__sorry sir but there is only one room left…._

_**Daya: **__but we want 2 room not 1_

_**Shreya: **__koe nahi daya , hum ek hi room sea kaam chala lengea…_

_**Daya: **__are u sure_

_**Shreya: ha…**__…..or fir wo room mea jatea hai….._

_**In Room**_

_**Daya: **__shreya tum aman ko phone kar kea puch lo wo kaha hai….._

_**Shreya: **__ok…or fir wo aman ko phone lagati hai but phone switch off a raha hota hai….._

_**Daya: **__ kya hua….._

_**Shreya:**__ wo phone switch off a raha hai…._

_**Daya:**__ acha….tumarea pass us kea friends ka number hai….._

_**Shreya: **__ha ek dost ka number hai…._

_**Daya: **__ha to usea phone kar lo….._

_**Shreya: **__ok and she dial number…..on call " ha ok…ok ok" and than she cut call_

_**Daya: **__ kya hua….._

_**Shreya:**__ (making sad face) wo aman concert kea lia new York ja raka hai one week kea lia…_

_**Daya:**__ ( in pain full smile) hmmmm….one week ki to baat hai , jaha itna wait kiya hai waha ek week or sahi…._

_**Shreya: **__leakin tab tak ham karengea kya…_

_**Daya: **__gumengea or kya….n both pass smile_

_Some time later they finished there dinner_

_**Daya: **__ek kaam karte hai tum bed par so jaooo or mea couch per…_

_**Shreya: **__nahi tum bed per so jao or mea couch per…._

_**Daya: **__area tumea couch per neend nahi ati…_

_**Shreya: **__in happy tone….wesea bhi aaj raat mujea neend nahi anea wali hai , so tum bed per so jao….._

_**Daya: **__as ur wish…..and shreya sleep on couch n daya on bed_

_**Shreya: **__(pov) pata nahi yea ek week kesea gujrega…oh god ji , plsss es ek week ko jaldi pass karna plsss…or wo wahi soach – soach kar soo jati hai….._

_**Daya:**__ (pov) acha hua aman ek week kea lia new York chala gaya kam sea kam ek week or mea shreya kea sath rea sakta hu….or in ek week ki yadoo kea saharea mea aapni puri life kaat lunga…and tears rolling down from his eyes than he rub n sleep after some time later_

_A/N: sorry friends , extremely sorry bahut late post kiya na sorry for that , n I know menea kaha tha ki mea long chapter post karungi but first mea apni sari story ki update dea du us kea baad long one_

_Thanku to all who review thanku so much :)_

_N sorry agar chapter pasnd na aya ho n also for spelling mistake_

_Tkcr all :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Next day

In Dareya room some one knock the door and shreya open the door

Shreya: ji…

Waiter: mam , aaj hamarea hotel mea party hai to yea uska invitation hai , &amp; than he hand over card to Shreya and leave from their

Daya: kon hai shreya…

Shreya: wo aaj es hotel mea party hai , so uska invitation denea ayea thea

Daya: so syaam ka program to ho gaya…. To abhi ka kya plan hai….

Shreya: ab India sea itni dur ayea hai to ghumna to banta hai

Daya: acha ji…. Agar mea bolu mera koe ghumnea ka plan nahi hai to….

Shreya make puppy face and said " plssss Daya chaliyea na…..plssss

Daya: ok , chalo ab tum itna bol rahi ho to , chaltea hai….

Shreya: acha ji…..

Daya: ha ji….and both start laughing :)

And un ka pura din ghumnea mea beat jata hai…..and fir kya wo hotel wapas aa kar party mea jatea hai…..

In party

Man: good evening dosto , thank u aap sab es party mea ayea…..hotel kea five years honea ki kushi me…..so enjoy the party and now dance floor is your….. And than all couple start doing dance

Here Dareya sitting on chair and seeing other couples dance

Daya: Shreya….

Shreya: ha….

Daya: kya tum mere sath dance karogi….

Shreya: hmmm…. Wesea mere koe plan to nahi hai dance karne ka but aap itna Bol rahe ho to , kar leati hu…..

Daya: acha ji…

Shreya: haa ji…..and again both star laughing …..or fir wo dance floor per jatea hai dance start kartea hai…and both lost each other

Shreya: esea kya deak rahea ho…

Daya: mea yea deak raha hu ki , koe itna sunder kese ho sakta hai….and they both came little bit closer

Shreya: acha…..

Daya: ha…wesea mujea or kuch bhi bolna hai…..

Shreya: kya bolna hai …..daya came more closer to her and said…..I …..I ….

Shreya: ha… I….. Kea agai

Daya: I…..Lo….love….but jab tak daya sir agea bol patea….baki sab logo ki clap sun Kar wo dono reality mea aa jatea hai

Daya: sorry….and leave from there and went to room (pov) yea karnea Jaa raha tha mea , wo kisi or sea pyar karti hai…and than Shreya came and put hand on daya shoulder &amp; daya turn and said

Daya: wo…..sorry Shreya wo…..but pata nahi but shreya cut said "Daya wo"… But at the same time some one knock the door , and Shreya open the door and surprise to see the person

Shreya: aman tum …..

Aman: surprise…ku mujea deak kar kushi nahi hue…

Shreya: nahi wo…..tum Paris gae thea to …..itna jaldi kesea…..

Aman: wo kya hai na , jab mujea pata chala tum muj sea Milnea aye ho to mea sab kuch chod kar aa gaya…than aman hug shreya….. Yea deak kar daya sir ki eyes mea tears aa jatea hai but wo quickly rub kar deatea hai …

Daya: hi aman…. &amp; than shreya separate from hug

Aman: hi daya…..&amp; both hug and than separate

Daya: Tum kab ayea

Aman: jab Tum dono dance kar rahea thea…..wesea keana padega tum dono bahut acha dance kar letea ho and both shreya &amp; daya look at each other than daya said " thanku"

Aman: wesea tum dono nea dinner kar lia…

Both dareya said at same time "nahi" and again both look at each other

Aman: to chalo fir sath mea dinner karte hai….

Daya: tum dono chale jao….. Mujea bhuk nahi hai….

Aman: yea Kay daya , chalo na…..ab shreya tum hi bolo…..

Both dareya look at each other eyes and shreya said " chalo na daya"

Daya: ok …. And both pass cute smile

In hotel restaurant

In restaurant their was light music playing in background and they three sit on there seat…..after eat there food aman said

Aman: thanku daya

Daya: kis lia

Aman: wo tum hum dono ko…..but daya cut

Daya: area es mea thanku ki kya baat hai…..looking at shreya said mea do pyar karne waloo ko kesea alag kar sakta hu….

Aman: tum bahut ache ho daya , heana shreya

Shreya looking at daya said ha bahut

Aman: acha shreya kya tum mere sath dance karogi…..

Shreya: Aman mea bahut thak gae hu…

Aman: pls…. Shreya bas thoda sa….plsss

Shreya: ok…..

N fir wo dono dance floor per jatea hai , &amp; un ko itna kareeb deak kar daya sir waha sea chalea jatea hai …..

In room

Daya: (PoV) ab mujea yaha sea jana chyea… Mera safar yahi tak tha…..&amp; tears rolling down form his eyes …yea mea roo ku raha hu , mujea to kush Hona chyea….than he rub tear…ya I am happy for them

On the other side, shreya daya sir ko jatea deak leati hai….

Shreya: aman….mea thak gae hu bahut to mea aram karna chati hu…..

Aman: ok…..or fir wo waha sea chali jati hai…

Here in room

Daya dial the number…on call….hello….. Ji mujea kal ki Mumbai ki ticket chyea …..ok…..thanku…..and he turn and see shreya standing near door….

Daya: area shreya tum itni jaldi aa gae…..

Shreya: ha…leak in tum kal ja rahe ho ….

Daya: ha…

Shreya: but ku….

Daya smile and said "hamara safar yahi tak tha shreya , ab aman aa Gaya hai to mujea jana hoga…

Shreya: leakin…jesea hi shreya agea badti hai wesea hi uska balance bigad jata hai (ku ki waha per thoda pani gira Hota hai ) or wo girnea wali hoti, wesea hi daya sir usea pakadnea ki koshis kartea hai wesea hi wo bhi fisal jatea hai or dono bed per gir jatea hai…shreya on bottom n daya on top ….daya sir ko itna pass deak kar uski heart beat bahut fast ho jati hai or us kea face pea Ek cute smile aa jati hai …..or wo apni eyes band kar leati hai …but jab wo apni eyes kholti hai wo deakti hai daya sir couch per sooo jatea hai n fir wo bhi bed per so jati hai….

Shreya:(PoV) yea mujea kya ho raha hai…..ku mujea aman kea anea pea khusi nahi hue…..or daya kea janea ki khabar sun kea itna dard ho raha hai…ku jab wo mere pass atea hai to mujea acha feel Hota hai…yea kya ho raha hai…n kuch time baad wo bhi soo jati hai….

A/n : sorry friends itna late update kea lia , plsss maaf kar dena, n sorry for spelling mistake and thanku itna support kea lia

Next chapter will be last chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Next day

She wake up and see that daya packing his bag &amp; she get up from bed and went near to daya….

Shreya: daya…and daya turn

Daya: ha shreya…

Shreya: yea tum Kya kar rahe ho…

Daya smile and said – tum bhul gae na shreya….aaj din ( afternoon) ki meri flight hai Mumbai ki …

Shreya in shock- kya and than said in sad face "kya tum yaha or din ruk nahi sakte…..

Daya put both hands on shreya shoulder and said – jis Kaam kea lia aya tha wo ho Gaya ab ruk kar Kya karunga….wesea ek Kaam ho sakta hai….

Shreya- kya…

Daya- yaha kisi ladki ko pata kar….tum dono kea sath yahi settle ho jata hu…and he start laughing but stop after seeing shreya face…..

Daya- kya hu….area mea to majak kar raha hu , tum chinta mat karo mea Kabab Me Haddi nahi banuga…..and he again start laughing

Shreya- kya tum kush ho Mujea or Aman ko mil kea…

Daya- ( in fake smile) offcouse , tum kush ho to mea bhi kush…

Shreya- hum kush hai es lia tum bhi kush ho….

Daya- area nahi mea wesea bhi kush hu….

Shreya- Ab tum kya karoge….mumbai ja kea….

Daya- dad ki business mea madat bas….

Shreya- or shaadi….

Daya in pain full smile said- shaadi , wo to ho gae hai …

Shreya- daya tum samaj nahi rahe ho….

Daya- deako shreya pyar ek baar hota hai or shaadi bhi ….some seconds later, Yea tum kya lea kar beathi ho shreya….and he turn mea bahut kush hu ,ab mujea kisi sea ladae ( fight) nahi karni padegi or bad share nahi karna padega…..ab room kea har konea mea shanti hogi tears fell from his eyes and he immediately rub tears and yea sab shreya deak leati hai and she hug Daya from behind….and tears following down from her eyes…Daya separate her from hug and turn &amp; rub her tears…

Daya- kya apnea dost ko esea hi airport chodne aoogi…agar tum esea hi rooti rahogi to mea nahi jaunga…fir mat bolna Kabab Me Haadi…..and she smile…..ab hue na kuch baat….esea hi haste raho…..and they hug each other …no one want to separate from hug…but they separate because some one knock the door…..And Daya open door

Daya- Aman…..

Aman- ha wo…kya hai na ki meanea, ghumnea ka plan banaya hai…to kya mea shreya ko lea ja sakta hu….

Daya- area es mea puchnea wali kya baat hai ….ab shreya tumari hai…

Aman- thanks for everything Daya…..and than he see bag….yea bag kis ka hai

Daya- yea mera hai , actually mea Mumbai wapas jaa raha hu…

Aman- kya …itni jaldi, kuch din or ruk Jaoo…

Daya- nahi yr…Mumbai mea bahut kaam hai, or dad bhi akele hai….

Aman- ok…and once again thanks yr…..

Daya- area es mea thanks ki kya baat …Bas Do pyar Kanea walo ko milaya hai….or ha ( looking at shreya) aapni shaadi mea bulana mat bhulna….

Aman- offcouse, sab sea phele tumea hi bulayenge…..

Daya- ok…..chalo fir meri flight ka time ho raha hai…..

Aman- ok…and both hug and separate

Shreya- aman daya ko chodne…..but Daya cut

Daya- area shreya Aman nea itna acha plan banaya hai , tum log jaooo….mea chala jaunga and he went from there….

Aman- shreya….

Shreya- ha…..

Aman- chale…

Shreya- kaha…

Aman- ghumnea ko….

Shreya- Aman mera mann nahi hai…..

Aman- leakin…but shreya cut

Shreya- pls aman….mea thodi time akela reana chati hu…..pls

Aman- ok ….he went from there , and shreya sit on couch and close eyes and see Daya face and she immediately open her eyes….and after two seconds later she again close her eyes and see all the moments she spent with Daya and smile came on her lips

Shreya to own – yea kya ho raha hai mujea…&amp; wo purea day es kea bare mea hi soach ti hai…and wo couch per hi so jati hai….

Next day [ 8 o'clocks ]

She wake and see that she sleep in couch or fir wo fresh hoti hai and Aman kea room mea jati hai

Here in Aman room , door was open and he sit on couch and thinking somethings …shreya came and knock the door…..

Shreya- Aman , and he came out form his thoughts …..and get up from his place

Aman- aooo shreya andar…and shreya came inside…..

Shreya- mujea tum sea bahut jaruri baat karni hai…

Aman- ha bolo shreya…

Shreya- Aman kal meanea bahut socha, Daya kea janea kea bad or mujea feel hua ki mea bhi Daya sea pyar karnea lagi hu…..or un kea bina jee nahi sakti….aman pyar karna tum sea sikha hai or pyar nibhana Daya sea , tum sun rahe ho na Aman ….

Aman din not say but some seconds later said – tumea Daya kea pass Jana chyea…..listening this she hug aman and than separate

Aman- deak kya rahi ho packing nahi karni …mea ticket book kar kea aata hu…and she went from there and from Aman eyes tears come…..

On the other side Daya reach home &amp; take blessing from his father and they set on couch

D.d- Daya…..

Daya- Ji dad…..

D.d- mujea tum sea jaruri baat karni hai….

Daya- ho dad boliyea…

D.d- pheale tum promise karo tum meri baat manoge…

Daya- ok , dad mea aap sea promise karta hu…

D.d- Daya wo mea chata hu tum dusri shaadi kar lo….Daya immediately get from His place…

Daya- Dad yea aap kya Bol rahe hai…aap jante hai na mea shreya sea pyar karta hu…Daya dad also get up from his place…..

D.d- ha mea janta hu….Tabi to bol raha hu , tum Us sea pyar kartea ho leakin wo nahi…or tum nea promise kiya hai …

Daya- dad leakin….but he cut

D.d- tumea meri kasam bas…

Daya- ok dad and d.d hug Daya

D.d- ( in hug) mea bahut kush hu aaj…..And they separate….and he went to his room ….

Next day in evening …Daya came from office and went to room but stop after listening his dad voice

D.d- Daya …..

Daya- Ji dad…..

D.d- menea tumare lia ek ladki chose ki hai , or usea menea ghar per bulaya hai infact wo tumare room mea hai…

Daya- itna jaldi…

D.d- ha mujea tumare lia wo sahi lagi to meane usea bula lia….jao mil lo us sea…and he went to room and open the door but he did not see tha girl face because Us ka face window ki side hota hai…And than he enter

Daya- deakiye, hamari baat agea bade es sea phealea mea aap ko kuch batana chata hu…

Girl- ( still facing window) mujea pata hai aap kya batana chatea hai….mujea aap kea dad nea sab bata diya hai apki shaadi kea bare mea , mujea koi problem nahi hai…

Daya- deakiyea mea apni patni sea bahut pyar karta hu or karta rahunga…sayad wo pyar mea aap ko nahi dea paunga…

Girl- chalega…and she turn and Daya shock after seeing girl face

Daya- shreya tum….

Shreya- ha mea….

Daya- nahi nahi , jarur mea koe sapna deak raha hu ….. Shreya come close to Daya and kiss on his right cheek

Daya- ab to mea paka sapna deak raha hu…..

Shreya- aap koe sapna nahi deak rahe hai…and than she kiss on his left cheek…..abhi aya yakin …...

Daya- nahi…..than shreya pinch Daya

Daya- auch…..matlab yea sapna nahi hai…..

Shreya- nahi…..And both hug each other

Shreya- ( in hug ) I Love U Daya

Daya- I Love U To ….some time later they separate …..and he continue , tum yaha or Aman …and then she tell Daya everything Or fir menea dad ko phone kiya or fir hum nea yea plan banaya…..

Daya- wesea shreya ek cheej to rea gae…

Shreya- kya…

Daya- tum nea dono check per kiss kiya but lips per nahi…

Shreya- wo kya hai na , tab talk aap ko realise ho Gaya tha ki aap sapna nahi deak rahea …..

Daya- acha Ji….

Shreya smile- ha Ji…

Daya- agar shreya tum nahi aati to pata nahi mera kya hota …..pata nahi mea Jee but he did say further because she kiss Daya to his lips ….

God gave us everything in pairs – two hands, two eyes, two ears…. But why only one heart ? Because he gave another to someone else for us to go find :)

The END :)

A/N- thanku friends itna support kea lia , thanku to everyone who review in the story

And YHM update aap ko jaldi hi milegi but short because of my exam …..

Tkcr all :)


End file.
